


two steps ahead

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: Makoto shakes her head. “That's not what I'm saying at all. I want to be your advisor, but I want to be better."





	two steps ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chashmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashmish/gifts).



> belated eid present. promise ill finish this one.

The feeling of _awakening_ is like nothing else. Every cell in her body is electrified, vibrating with power, thrumming in anticipation. Her senses are overloaded, ripping off a mask feels like ripping off her own face, the blood drips down and pools by her feet as she screams.

The metaverse is a place where thoughts become reality and so when she pours out her emotions—carefully folded and tucked away until now—her anger materializes, as physical as anything else, granting her power on invocation.

It takes everything out of her and more. By the time they're back in the real world, she's struggling to stay on her feet.

It's Yusuke that suggests that she become their advisor, but everyone else agrees without hesitation. She's smart, she's brave, and recently she's become _cool_ so the pick is ideal. Or so they say.

The facts go like this: before she officially joined the Phantom Thieves, Makoto failed them. The mess with Kaneshiro? Her fault. How instead of helping out any of the other students, she only got more involved? Still hers.

Makoto doesn't like to think about it. It’s not about accepting her faults—drowning herself in self hatred and self pity helps nobody—and being a Phantom Thief, being their advisor, is nothing but one big chance to help.

She won't fail again, she thinks. She's got this.

She doesn't.

Their next venture into the metaverse is a disaster. Her persona, while strong, doesn't pack as much as a punch as it did the first time around. She takes on an enemy that they're too tired to handle, and it's only through Joker's quick thinking that they make it out alive.

And to rub salt in the wound, nobody points it out afterwards. Ann tells her how cool she looked, all imposing avenger and all—Ryuji interrupts with a comment about Kamen Rider—Yusuke agrees, and Ren watches with a soft smile, Morgana by his side.

They laugh and smile, carefree, oblivious to the fact that they could have all been killed. That Makoto, their appointed advisor and senpai, someone who's supposed to be looking out for them, would have done them in.

And so, when confronted with a difficult problem, Makoto studies. Her memorization ability isn't the best, her grades mostly came through the help of mnemonic devices and hours of dedication, but Yusuke's _is._  His ability to notice details is on par with Ren's as well, which is saying a lot, considering how the other admitted to supernatural enhancements.

 

She invites them both out to lunch that Sunday, her treat, she insists. Ren checks his schedule briefly before agreeing. Yusuke doesn't hesitate.

It's a nice cozy ramen place Ryuji recommended. The broth, he said, was _good and kinda cheap._   _Great for loading up._ He's got good taste, according to Morgana, which coming from him must be a glowing recommendation.

They finish their first bowl in silence, Yusuke savoring each slurp and its midway into their second when Makoto brings the topic of phantom thievery up.

“A map,” she says. “Of the Palace. I know how good Morgana's navigational abilities are but I think having a physical copy outside of the metaverse would be ideal.”

Yusuke hums, strokes his chin with a finger. “That would be nice,” he agrees. “I assume you want me to take care of the map making?”

“Yes, please.” she nods. Then turns to look at Ren. “I remember you saying something about a third eye?”

Ren pauses for a second, finishing his mouthful before speaking. “It's like an extra level of perception,” he explains. “I always notice everything. Doesn't matter if I'm trying to pay attention or not.”

“I see.” Makoto says, noodles cold and forgotten. “How far does this go?”

“It's not perfect. I only really process the things I get, like trap doors and stuff since I've got an idea of how those things work. Stuff like brush strokes and comparing art mostly goes over my head.”

Ren looks to Yusuke at this, but the other is far too absorbed in ordering his third bowl.

He turns back to Makoto, sheepish, but her head is lowered typing up the details of their conversation in her cell phone. He clears his throat when she's done, device back in her purse. “Is that everything?”

She bites her lip, uncharacteristically hesitant. “I let you all down,” she says.

“Huh?”

“I let you down,” she repeats. “You all put your lives in my hands and I almost got you killed. Twice.”

“It's not really that serious…” Ren tries to play off.

“No,” Makoto says, a hint of sharpness making its way into her tone. “ _Listen.”_

She takes a deep breath, aware of both of their eyes on her. “I know you all picked me because of my grades and all, but I'm not…” Another breath. “I'm not much of a strategist. I've never really done anything like this before, either.”

Yusuke looks at her thoughtfully. “Are you saying you don't want the position?”

Makoto shakes her head. “That's not what I'm saying at all. I want to be better,” she clarifies. “And I need your help to do that.”

“For example,” she continues. “I've noticed that Ren is fairly versed in battle tactics and basic strategy. If you could point me in the right direction, that could help a lot.”

 

“I have a pretty good teacher,” Ren admits. “More for shogi, really, but a lot of her tips are useful in the metaverse.”

“Oh,” Yusuke asks. “You mean _her?_ ”

Ren nods. “I think she'd be alright with meeting up with Makoto also. You guys feel like you'd get along.

Makoto pauses. “If you're sure she won't mind…”

“She won't.” Ren says. There is no doubt in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos if you liked!!


End file.
